dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
The Ogre is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Smaller than a Cyclops but bigger than a human, these creatures possess a level of intelligence and brute strength that make them very dangerous, especially in close quarters. It resembles and behaves like a giant gorilla-like creature; Ogres are extremely powerful and quite agile. When Ogres grow enraged, their rear end starts to glow red. An Ogre is cunning enough to know when a Pawn or Arisen is climbing it and will promptly jump into the air and land on its back in order to crush their attackers. They get excited when they see females and will speed up their fury and attack faster the more women are in the party. When they grow enraged, their cheeks and buttocks will turn pinkish-red and Ogres will then roar and charge wildly, flailing their arms like a huge gorilla. Ogres can turn corners with ease, making it difficult to dodge. Ogres can grab a Pawn or the player and run off a short distance to chew on them, causing a significant amount of damage. Related quests * Of Merchants and Monsters (clear the Ancient Quarry of monsters) * Sisters in Peril (slay 2 Ogres) * Fears of a Pawn (slay 8 Ogres) General Info Attacks Locations *The Everfall (both before and more of them after you defeat the Dragon). *The Ancient Quarry has three Ogres here that must be killed via a quest. These do not respawn. *The Catacombs has a small one that respawns. *During the night, six Ogres appear around the Wilted Forest: **A southeastern pair take the place of a Chimera that inhabits the woods west of the Ancient Quarry entrance. **Another pair appear just west of The Abbey not far from the Prayer Falls. **A third pair appears at a campsite, (inhabited by Sulfur Saurians during the day), at the northern fringe of the forest, north of the main road, not far from the river, south of the Nameless Falls. *Two Ogres spawn in Bluemoon Tower on the floor below the summit after killing the Griffin during the quest Griffin's Bane. Rewards *Unspeakable Meat *Ogre Tooth (Rare) *Ogre Spur *Ogre Bone Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Ogre Strategy Vol. 1 - Climb the Ogre while it is not guarding and pull it to the ground. * Ogre Strategy Vol. 2 - Ogres are more vulnerable while chasing their prey. * Attack the head, it is a weak spot. * When climbing its back it will notice the person doing it and do a back suplex to crush them under it. Getting hit by this move or avoiding this move may grant knowledge. * Bait it with meat. *Weak to Sleep. Enemy Specific * Weak to Fire. * Weak to Petrification * Having a Female in the party gets the Ogre excited, making its cheeks and buttocks flush red. It then targets and chases that Female without paying any attention to other party members. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Ogres either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Tactics (Offensive) * Weak against Fire based spells and enchanted weapons. **Inflict Tarred in Oil first to increase damage. *Can be Cursed. Also vulnerable to Lowered Strength. *Immune to Blindness * Ice attacks can occasionally freeze a part of their body and slow them down. * Vulnerable to Torpor and Poisoning. * Vulnerable to Sleep. Use High Sopor or Sleeper Arrows to put it to sleep. During the time it is down and standing back up it cannot attack, and the party should have approximately 10 seconds to attack or heal. * The head is its weak spot. Aim attacks there for extra damage. **The Ogre can take a defensive posture blocking attacks to it's head - staggering or stunning the ogre may break this defense. * Sneak attacks on a sleeping/eating Ogre will incur a sneak attack damage bonus. *Unlike a Cyclops, it is difficult to stun an Ogre with Lightning. Furthermore, it is almost impossible to stun an enraged Ogre, and they are also less prone to staggering when enraged. * After successfully avoiding a charge attack grabbing the Ogre before it regains it's balance will result in the Ogre being downed(Works even when an ogre is enraged). Vocation specific * Fighters : ** Ogres can grab characters even in the middle of executing Dragon's Maw or Hindsight Strike. * Warriors : ** Using Savage Lash, Indomitable Lash or Arc of Deliverance on its head can inflict massive damage. At higher levels, Arc of Deliverance can defeat Ogres in a single blow. ** Hitting it on the head/back with a light jumping attack will knock it over very easily. * Striders, Assassins and Rangers : ** Climb up to the head and employ Hundred Kisses , Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge . Use the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack) and Arm-Strength (for stamina) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * Mystic Knights : ** Perfect Blocking with the Blessed Riposte/Great Cannon can slay an Ogre outright. ** Perfect Blocking an Ogre's attack with a Fire enchanted Magick Shield is effective (such as Flame Trance or Inferno Feint). * Mages and Sorcerers :High Comestion , High Bolide (for the Sorcerer) and High Frigor work well. ** Opening with Bolide while the Ogre's back is turned is quite spectacular, after which Levin can be aimed at its head, inflicting damage and stunning it. Tactics (Defensive) * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. The Arisen may even re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down and climb right back up. * While climbing on its back, be prepared to dismount quickly (using Instant Reset) to avoid the Ogre's counterattack. When mounted from behind, an Ogre will counter this by jumping up and landing on its back, flattening the climbing character. Take advantage of this predictable behavior to bait the Ogre into jumping onto its back, as Ogres are vulnerable when they are on the ground. * Fighting two or more Ogres at once can be surprisingly beneficial to the player, as the Ogres will occasionally hit each other, inflicting substantial damage. Their drop kick in particular can really do some damage to fellow Ogres. * When enraged, the Ogre will flush red and charge at the Arisen. This can used to the Arisen's advantage if there are sheer cliffs or water nearby, as the Ogre can be lured over the edge for an easy kill (this will relinquish any reward drops). Be careful not to get dragged along with it over the edge. * Arisen may want to kill and smaller enemies in the area first before attacking the Ogre. Notes * Ogres respawn every 3 days in the open world. Trivia *Given their interest in human women, it is unsurprising that so many live near The Abbey. *Ogres and Goblins have a number of features in common such as ape-like anatomy and stubby horns that possibly point to a common ancestry. Gallery Gallery= 468px-Dragons-dogma-4824.jpg ogre1.jpg ogre2.jpg ogre3.jpg ogre4.jpg Ogre Final concept art psd jpgcopy.jpg| Concept Art Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:3 Star Bestiaries